Articles of the Alliance
signs the Articles]] The , better known as , is the official document that serves as the basis of the foundation of the world-renowned superhero team Justice Alliance, its rules and security. It manifested three times throughout the Alliance's history. The first Articles was approved by the Japanese Parliament, in agreement with various Magi organizations, and signed under supervision of its founder Ichiro Tachibana on December 8, 2020. A general guiding principle of the Articles is to preserve unity and high moral ground of the Alliance members and combat injustice and evil in Japan and beyond. The Articles also serves to legalize the Alliance as a legitimate crime-fighting organization in accordance to Japanese law. History First Alliance Second Alliance Third Alliance Text Content : The following text below is the content translated from the original Japanese text of the Articles of the First Alliance, as seen in the official Mahou Kaiju Series website. To all to whom these presents shall come, we, the undersigned representatives of the Prefectures of Japan affixed to our Names, send greeting. Articles of the Alliance and Perpetual Solidarity as the merger of the Magi organizations of the Brotherhood of Magi, Far-East Witches Union, Sorcerers' Society of Japan, The Observers and Guardians of the Orient, under guidance of Ichirou Tachibana, Grandmaster of All Magi. I. The Stile of this Alliance shall be "The Justice Alliance of Japan". II. Each member must swear fealty, honesty and loyalty to the Justice Alliance, and every power, jurisdiction, and right, which is not expressly delegated to the Alliance, in National Diet assembled. III. The said organizations hereby severally enter into a firm league of friendship with each other, for their common defense, the security of their liberties, and their mutual and general welfare, binding themselves to assist each other, against all force offered to, or attacks made upon them, or any of them, on account of religion, sovereignty, trade, or any other pretense whatever. IV. The better to secure and perpetuate mutual friendship and intercourse among the people of the different members in this Alliance, paupers, vagabonds, and fugitives from justice excepted, shall be entitled to all privileges and immunities of free citizens in the any sovereign nation; and the people from a nation shall free ingress and regress to and from any other nation, and shall enjoy therein all the privileges of cooperation and teamwork, subject to the same duties, impositions, and restrictions as the inhabitants thereof respectively, provided that such restrictions shall not extend so far as to prevent the removal of property imported into any State, to any other State, of which the owner is an inhabitant; provided also that no imposition, duties or restriction shall be laid by any State, on the property of the United States, or either of them. If any person guilty of, or charged with a crime, be it treason, felony, or other high misdemeanor in any nation, shall flee from justice, and be found and/or caught by any of the Alliance, they shall, upon demand of the Grandmaster or power of their country from which he fled, be delivered up and punished accordingly of their offense. Full faith and credit shall be given for each member of the Alliance to the records, acts, and proceedings of the courts and events in accordance of every other member. V. Every member shall abide by the determination of the Alliance assembled, on all questions which by this Union are submitted to them. And the Articles of this Alliance shall be inviolably observed by every member, and the Solidarity shall be perpetual; nor shall any alteration at any time hereafter be made in any of them; unless such alteration be agreed to in executive power of a sovereign nation, and be afterwards confirmed by the legislatures of said nation. And Whereas it hath pleased the Great Governor of the World to incline the hearts of the legislatures we respectively represent in the National Diet on behalf of the Grandmaster of All Magi, to approve of, and to authorize us to ratify the said Articles of the Alliance and Perpetual Solidarity. Know Ye that we the undersigned delegates, by virtue of the power and authority to us given for that purpose, do by these presents, in the name and in behalf of our respective constituents, fully and entirely ratify and confirm each and every of the said Articles of the Alliance and Perpetual Solidarity, and all and singular the matters and things therein contained: And we do further solemnly plight and engage the faith of our respective constituents, that they shall abide by the determinations of the Justice Alliance in the Diet assembled, on all questions, which by the said the Alliance are submitted to them. And that the Articles thereof shall be inviolably observed by the superheroes we respectively represent, and that the Solidarity shall be perpetual. In Witness whereof we have hereunto set our hands in National Diet. Done at Shibuya in Tokyo, the capital of the Empire of Japan, the eighth day of December in the Year of our Lord Two Thousand and Twenty, and in the Second Year of the Age of Magi. Gallery Trivia Category:Terminology